


Phantom of the Game Show

by rosyhours



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Crack, Gen, can be read as pharoga always, literally this is a jeopardy thing i wrote for a friend, this is peak literature (not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyhours/pseuds/rosyhours
Summary: Erik is a man of many talents. He can create music that moves the coldest of hearts, raise up buildings that rival the palaces of the gods, and kill swiftly and mercilessly. He also happens to be insufferably good at trivia, apparently. This is not serious nor is it very well-written, but I might edit and write more later on, because I do what I want.
Kudos: 8





	Phantom of the Game Show

When the Daroga had said that facing Erik would be the greatest, most dangerous duel, Raoul hadn’t expected… this.

Cold sweat ran down his back as the music began to swell. Not the haunting, ephemeral music of the phantom.. But the dulcet, synthesized tones of the Jeopardy theme. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Christine squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s not that bad, Raoul. It’s just trivia! You’ll be fine.”

Fine? How the hell was he supposed to be fine? He hadn’t taken a real test since he joined the Navy and the extent of his societal knowledge was only focused on eighties new wave bands and Star Trek movies and Christine said it was all fine?

\----------

Christine watched helplessly as Raoul began to hyperventilate. Great. She rubbed his back and hoped the cameras wouldn’t focus on him too much, poor guy. It definitely didn’t help that they were all competing with each other. She loved Raoul, but knew that Erik, Amir, and even she would wipe the floor with him easily. She dropped her hand as Alex Trebek walked on stage, giving the live audience a dazzling smile and greeting each of the contestants individually.

Christine watched as the Daroga gave Alex a firm handshake and a small nod, then looked at Erik pointedly. Erik’s rolled his eyes and relented, giving a handshake that definitely looked like it crushed Alex’s hand. She winced in sympathy. She smiled as apologetically as she could as Alex greeted her, then observed as Raoul schooled himself and gave a pretty good handshake despite the bodily tremors he was having. Hey, good for him.

\----------

The game had progressed and now Erik was in the lead, with Christine and Amir tied closely behind. Raoul was in last place, but had done respectably enough and had a few thousand dollars in the running. 

Amir cursed Erik’s encyclopedic knowledge of quite possibly the most irrelevant things known to mankind. Seriously, how was he supposed to know the names of Canadian cities where certain U.S. presidents had stayed for like, a day? And besides, none of them were even from America originally, so how the hell did he learn this bullshit?

He glared at Erik, who looked very smug at his podium, the screen in front boasting a hefty one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. I hate you, he mouthed.

I hate you too, Erik mouthed back, grinning. 

\--------

Erik was winning. He was winning.

And then that little boy he had to go and wager all of his winnings on one final question- and get it right!

When the numbers rolled in, Raoul de Chagny won by three dollars. Three fucking dollars.

Really, Erik hadn’t even registered vaulting over his podium until he had his hands on the man’s lapels and was giving the shakedown of his life. He could hear Christine and Alex yelling, and Amir muttering expletives under his breath.

But the audience loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it wasn't well-written! Love you Sana, congrats again on finishing your coding project! :)


End file.
